One Side of Coin
by 98's
Summary: Because she's not the one who understand her better than anyone else. However, that's not mean she can't be like that, right? Implies NicoMaki. For now, it's one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Err.. This is inspired by some of NicoMaki doujin. English is not my native language, so forgive me if it's not good. **

**Disclaimer: Love Live isn't mine. **

* * *

**1**

Her senpai, as childish as she is, Maki thinks, is surprisingly reliable. She doesn't wonder if Eri, the student council president is a dependable person, doesn't think too much if Nozomi, the shrine maiden who always looking over their group, is too. However, Nico, the two-faced Nico-nii, is a different story altogether.

For one, physically, she looks younger than the rest of them, even if she's being compared with the first years. Adding her lack of maturity behavior to the equation, Maki doesn't even think she can consider the raven haired girl as third year if not because of the green ribbon adorns her collar.

So, when she's looking at the reliable side of her tiny senpai, there's no question why she's slightly amazed, isn't there?

.

.

.

Before, when Maki met Nico's younger siblings for the first time, there was another circumstance she needed to reckon, so she didn't think it much. The second time, the Nico's special mini live, was the same. But the third time… like someone says, is charm. Maki doesn't understand why Nico's siblings look up to their older sister so much, to the point of copying her 'nico-nii' trademark, god bless they still behaved so well, unlike her older sister. She doesn't know why Nico lies to them, and why they believe her so easily, the raven haired girl isn't exactly a great liar, after all.

"Onee-chan! Who's her? She's one of µ's members, right?"

"Yeah, she's Maki-chan. She'll eat with us tonight."

"Onee-sama, is there anything I can help?"

"Erm… maybe you can accompany Maki-chan when I'm preparing dinner, Kokoro?"

"Nee-san."

"With Koutarou and Kokoa too."

However, now, when she's looking at their interactions once again… the question began to rise in her head, swirling around without definite answer.

.

.

.

The story was starting when Nozomi asking their group what's their plan for dinner tonight ("It's weekend!" she reasons) after she heard the second years trio agreed to eat together later. The answers, including Honoka, Kotori, and Umi, are similar, except for Nico and Maki.

Rin and Hanayo want to try this new family restaurant near their home. Eri and Nozomi are planning to Nozomi's, preparing for exams, is their excuse, and sleepover. Nico is going home, she rejected Eri's offer ("Would you join us, Nico?" "What? I don't want to do threesome with you." "What—"), saying she has to make dinner for her siblings. Maki is the same when Rin and Hanayo asked her, she reasoned her home is nowhere near them ("And I don't want to be a third-wheel," she mutters softly).

"But then you two would be alone nyaa," Rin says, frowning. "Even though, its weekend and we don't have practice."

"Nothing's wrong with that," Maki replies, aloofly.

"B-but its feel lonely…" Hanayo murmurs.

"Ha-ha! Nico's never feel lonely or alone! Not like the princess over there!"

"Haa—"

"Hey, hey, maybe you two should eat together! Maki-chan can go to Nico-chan's house! Your home's in the same direction, right?" Honoka interjects suddenly. She is smiling happily as if she has resolved some serious problem.

"EH?"

"No way!"

Her idea, however, is immediately rejected by the involved people.

""Why would I eat with her?""

"Hey, don't copy me!"

"You're the one—"

Nevertheless, in the end, though still not pleased, they're complying. These two know it's more trouble to protest than to accept their fate after the others, teaming up, pressures them to agree, saying it's for the group' sake, tonight is a bonding time, or whatever-blahblah-nonsense they are spouting.

.

.

.

The first time Maki met Nico, she thought the girl's really ridiculous. Really? Poop-look-alike hat? For someone who, later she knows, like fashion, Nico definitely doesn't have common sense when it comes to normal clothes. One example is, when Nico made them went to Akiba, wearing coat, masker, and sunglasses, because she thought they wouldn't look suspicious in that outfit.

It's not winter, for god' sake! Although, the fact, the others didn't immediately assume the role of the straight-man is a wonder in itself.

But now, when she see the raven haired girl take care her siblings so well.

"Hey, Kokoa, eat your vegetables!"

"Muuu."

"Koutarou too, don't leave any food in your plate."

"Yess..."

"Kokoro, can you pass the salt, please?"

"Yes, Onee-sama."

Maki is aware Nico intentionally playing the role of an idiot with them. If only, she's acted serious more often, maybe they would respect this senior more.

"It's delicious!"

"Heheheh, of course, it's delicious if Super Idol Nico is the one cooking!"

…on second thought, maybe she's fine like this. Maki smiles unconsciously. Nico is Nico, after all.

.

.

.

It's night. After dinner, which Maki needs to admit is nice; they're relaxing together in Yazawa household's living room. Koutarou, as usual, playing quietly in one corner, whilst his more outspoken siblings, sit around Maki, looking at her as if she's some fascinating creature from another planets. They are told by Nico to accompany Maki while the older girl's cleaning, anyway.

"Maki-san is a member of µ's, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"Then you can sing and dance like Nico-nee-chan?"

"Nee-sama says Maki-san's singing is beautiful. We want to hear it."

_Nico-chan says what? _

"Yeah! We want to!"

"Sing…"

"E-eh…"

The redhead, doesn't know what she should do, blushes at their puppy-eyes-stare. Ugh. They're certainly Nico's sisters.

"Ah, yes, yes, what's song do you want?"

"Hmm…"

"Mmm…"

They look at each other before answering together.

""Aishiteru banzai!""

Maki smiles awkwardly. That's really…

"Just not the whole song, okay?"

""Eeehh.""

.

.

.

They're standing in Yazawa's apartment doorway. Kokoro, Kokoa, and Koutarou already asleep, exhausted after much excitement tonight.

"Thanks, Maki-chan," Nico says. "For looking after them."

Maki shakes her head. "No need to thank me. They're really good kids… considering her older sister is like that." She adds, teasingly.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Nico's fake-pouting. "That's specifically because I'm their older sister."

They look at each other for a while, before laughing softly.

"Really, the princess doesn't need me to walk her home?" Nico asks, with a smirk.

"Yes, because the princess has chauffeur to pick her up," Maki answers, with the same smirk.

.

.

.

For the long (maybe short) time, Maki knows Nico, the redhead realizes she's always have better impression of the girl's after their interaction together. It's like turning the coin, and looking at the side she has never seen.

So, although the first notion is not best, the redhead thinks she can expect more good things to come in the long run they befriended each other. After all, even though, she never shows it, she's honestly enjoying their banter together.

Not like she would say that to the others.

* * *

**Finally, it's done! This is my tribute for my OTP. Although, my faith on them almost wavered when I watch the anime. Yes, I'm one of the fans who read the doujin before the actual shows. Fortunately(or not), the Drama CD (and other NicoMaki fans) makes my belief back. **

**Or maybe I just like Nicocchi and Maki-chan too much.**

**Ah.. and this fict is not really NicoMaki, I realize, or more like NicoMaki friendship. But I hope you, reader, enjoyed this nevertheless. So... review? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Nico wants to laugh. Or not, since she already is. But, really, it was not her fault for laughing, right? Because _Maki-chan_, the diamond princess, the one who likes throwing sharp comments at them when they're being idiotic, who always think logically… —surprisingly—is still believes in Santa Claus? There's no way she can keep straight face at that revelation, can't she?

However, of course, she doesn't plan to spoil Maki's innocence by telling her the truth (she just couldn't hold her urge to laugh, seriously). That cute side of her junior is too endearing to be ruined; it makes her remembers her younger siblings. And technically, Maki is younger than her (although she looks more mature than her, Nico scowls at the thought).

But still…

The self-proclaimed Super Number One Idol snickers.

.

.

.

The first time Nico met Maki, she thought the younger girl looks very grumpy. Maki certainly doesn't have skill to grin expressively; she's the kind of person who needs to feel happy to be able to smile sincerely. Though, to be fair, Nico thinks Maki looks really beautiful when she's finally able to do that.

And one of her rare moment is happening when Maki's talking about that kind old man, who likes to visit each year over Christmas. Unfortunately, the expression changes instantly to confusion; however, when Nico couldn't hold her laughter longer, making the others chastised her quickly, causing ruckus within them.

It's cute seeing the different side of Maki, not just the cold or grumpy front, as usual. Yeah. If only the younger student stops acting stubborn all the time, she'll surely look cuter than ever.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" the redhead asks, confusedly. "Why is Nico-chan laughing?"

…or not. Maybe the gap is actually the key. Nico's chuckling silently. Maki is Maki, after all.

.

.

.

They're having a break over Christmas. No practice, no meets-up, since they have agreed to spend this holiday with their families, free from school idol things. Though, Umi has make sure they remember to still exercises regularly, even if it's holiday ("And don't forget to eat in moderation!" she adds that, particularly for the sake of two person), which they accept immediately ("Yes, yes… let's just get on with it.").

Nico doesn't have any problem with her eating habit. Exercising, however, is an entirely different story. It's not like she is lazy or anything, she just doesn't have any motivation when there's no one around to keep her in check (no, it doesn't mean she likes getting scolded). Because, really… jogging alone is too lonely, right?

And the raven haired girl can't exactly take her younger siblings to jog far or running up the long stairs to the shrine (she would not take the risk; they might fall or lost or get hurt). That's why; she's compensating it with running around the park while she takes her siblings out to play. No, it's not an excuses, it's a perfectly justifiable reason.

So this Christmas day, after they had open their presents (the raven haired girl smiles at the look of their siblings when they exclaimed happily, "Santa's here!"), eat Christmas feast, and laz-relaxing around in home, Nico then take them out to the nearby park. She's clad in her usual winter outfit practice, ready to pla-exercise.

"Don't leave the park, okay?" She warns them before takes off.

"Yeees!" they reply in unison.

.

.

.

It's definitely a coincidence; Nico meets Maki at the park. She just passed one of the benches when she notices the younger girl sits alone, her head hanging, seems gloomy. It's not a look you supposed to have in holiday.

"Hey, Maki-chan?" she approaches carefully. The younger girl doesn't seem like her usual self.

"Nico-chan…," Maki looks up, slowly. Her voice's even. "Is it true?"

"Um…? What is true?" the older girl asks back, not sure. She has a bad feeling about this, though.

"What you said… when we had training camp at my villa," she explains without making it any clearer. "Is true?"

"What I said…? Which that is…?"

She really really has a bad feeling.

"Santa… is not real?" the red head asks, staring at the raven haired girl intensely.

Nico smiles. It's her forced Nico nico nii- smile she always uses whenever she's in a pinch. She raises both of her hands to the side of her head. "W-what are you talking about, Maki-chan? O-of course Santa is r-real nico."

Maki's still staring at her. "You're a bad liar, Nico-chan." She deadpans.

Nico crosses her arm in defiant as reply. "And why do you think Santa is not real, Maki-chan? I never said anything like that."

"You laughed at me when I said about Santa," Maki narrows her eyes, accusingly.

_Ah. Damn honor student with good memory. _

"I'm not… I just think… errr," Nico tries to search for the words. She gestures wildly with her hand, as if wanted to convey her thought with it. "Umm…"

"What? You think I was childish, weren't you? Still believes in Santa until high school! You must have found it very funny!" the younger girl says very bitter. She looks at the ground again, hiding her face behind her hair. "Laugh if you want. I know I was so embarrassing back th—"

"I thought you're cute," Nico interrupts, frowning. "I admitted I found it funny that you, Maki, believed in Santa."

Maki jerks her head slightly. Her grips on her coat tightening.

"But I would never think it was embarrassing," she continues firmly. "What's wrong with believing in dream? What's wrong with dreaming something? I would never think doing something like that is foolish or embarrassing."

The red head blinks, raises her head. "Nico-chan?"

"I believe I could be an Idol," the older girl says in determined voice. "I would not think it's a foolish dream. I will not let the other says it's impossible."

"I-it's different," Maki stutters. "Your dream. And what I believed in."

"Is that so? I think you only need to change your view about it," Nico replies carelessly. "Santa is there, somewhere; maybe he's not the one who directly giving you present, but he's creating miracle around this year by making the parents give their children presents. And whoever gave them to you, you just need to be grateful about it."

Nico stares ahead. "Don't you think it's beautiful?"

Maki doesn't reply. She still busies trying to wrap her mind around Nico's made-up story. It's definitely something the older girl blurted out in the spot, without thinking. _But isn't it fine like that? _Miracle is definitely something you just need to believe.

"You're hopeless, Nico-chan," she says with a smile.

.

.

.

"Anyway… why are you suddenly said Santa is not real?"

"…I saw Papa's wearing Santa costume in his room."

"Ah. That's certainly heart breaking. I need to remind my dad about it."

.

.

.

"Well, it seems you are fine now if you could say something like that," Nico stands up. _Hm. She doesn't remember moving to sit on the beach beside Maki. When was it again?_

"Where are you going?" the red head asks before she's regretting it. She sounds like she's lonely or something. _Which she's not._

"Huh? I'm just accompanying my siblings to the park," Nico gives her questioning glances. "I don't want to leave them alone for too long. So I have to go back soon."

"I see…," Maki turns her head down. "Well, I need to go back too. Papa must be worried after I ran aw-… egh, why did I have to tell you this."

"No one said you have to," Nico points out. She then snickers deliberately, teasing the younger girl. "Nico knows you just wanted to detain Nico with you. But Nico-nii is belonged to everybody, Maki-chan!"

"A-aa… What are you saying! If you wanted to leave, just go!"

"Maki-chan is so dishonest with herself~"

"S-shut up!"

.

.

.

Although it's a coincidence, Nico believes maybe it was destiny they met at the park like that. Because if the younger girl suddenly says she doesn't believe in Santa ever again, the older girl would feel a bit troubled. If the younger girl suddenly stops dreaming, she would certainly feel bad.

Maki doesn't have to act mature all the time. After all, it's fine behaving appropriately to her age. More childish, like a kid. Since there's just something only a child could see. It's a pity growing up too fast and forgets that.

They don't need to switch to that side that quickly. She's, for one, will take her time to do that.

* * *

A/N: ...what should I do for the next chapter... ._. Review, and tell me what you think...? Please...?


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

_Nico-chan is an idiot_. She's proud and stubborn. She's annoying as hell, and she's selfish like an eight-year old would. She likes to praises herself, and has the habit of making lame jokes no one knows how to react.

But even like that, she's not a hypocrite.

And Maki thinks; it's good enough reason to likes her company sometimes. Because at least, she knows she could trust her to say what's on her mind honestly. When she's serious, that is.

.

.

.

Maki doesn't really know why she agreed to hang out together with Nico that night. The older girl asked her, saying she needs to blow off some steam, and she said 'yes' just like that. She knows Nico is still annoyed with Honoka's behavior today. Even Maki can't help but wonder what exactly their leader's thinking?

After they ate dinner together, playing in the arcade for a while (they didn't play dance game though, since Nico chose to wear high heels, and just hang around, took photo together in the photo booth. Actually it was like the continuation for the afternoon), Nico then asks her if she wanted to walk around for a bit. "The sky looks clear tonight, Maki-chan!"

"Hmm."

She says, pretends to be indifferent, looking up. But although they couldn't see the starry sky because of light pollution and whatnot, the moon is up there, shining majestically alone. It's utterly beautiful—and she feels—a little ephemeral.

She then takes a peek at Nico's face, besides her. Different from usual, the shorter girl looks absolutely calm, without her cheeriness. Her skin seems paler under the light of street lamp. And with her right hand rested on her hip, she stands there silently, gazing at the sky. If Maki doesn't know better, she would think her senior looks beautiful like that.

The atmosphere instantly broke when Nico's phone ring.

And for a few quick seconds, Maki couldn't help but curse the timing. The thought changed quickly, when she realizes she forgot to bring her phone with her.

"So that's why they couldn't contacted you," Nico comments, raises her eyebrows.

"I—it's fine. It's about Love Live, right? You can just tell me the conclusion after."

Nico shrugs at that, focusing her attention back to the conversation on the phone.

.

.

.

"Of course, I want to compete in the Love Live!"

The determination in her voice automatically makes her turn. Seeing the burning gaze on her ruby eyes, Maki wonders when and where the childish Nico goes. Although she knows the older girl is very passionate about idol, it's rare to see her being that serious.

The one time she was like that, Maki remembers clearly, is when Honoka wanted to quit. She remembers; the glare Nico gave Honoka, while she tried to hold back her anger, was as fierce as now. And then she was hugging Nico in desperate attempt to calm her down.

Huh? Now that she thinks about it, why did she do that?

It's not like she had to be the one who calm her, and it's not like that was the only method left.

However… she couldn't help but dislike it. Seeing Nico's angry. That's why she hopes… whatever on Honoka's mind right now, she would explain the reason quickly, or even better changes them.

She doesn't really care about Love Live. But she thinks is important for them to participate. So they will have clear goal to reach. This is the last chance, after all.

…

Not because it'd make the idiotic stubborn person besides her happy, of course.

.

.

.

In the end, it's all worked quite smoothly. After Nico's challenge (which she needs to say, is stupid, but well… maybe necessary to make Honoka sees their point), they discussed the problem together. Honoka changes her mind after that.

Or maybe, it's more accurate to say, she's back to be her usual self.

On the way home, when they're already part ways from the others, Maki stops to look at Nico properly. "Is it hurt?"

"Eh?" the older girl didn't seem to expect her to say anything like that. Maki stares pointedly at her left feet, making Nico conscious. "Err… no. I'm fine."

"You dragged it slightly while walking," Maki mutters exasperatedly. "It's alright to say its hurt, you know."

Nico scratches her cheeks, looking sideways. "Well… yeah. A little."

"Let me see," she crouches down, examines Nico's feet gently. "Hmm… yeah. It doesn't look like you sprained it." She stands up. "But you have to be more careful, Nico-chan."

The older girl just laughs slightly at that. Still not looking at her, she says. "Yeah. Thank you, Maki-chan."

.

.

.

They're at the training camp, preparing for Love Live they decided to participate.

And she feels stuck trying to compose the music for their song. Which not her problem alone, because Kotori and Umi have the same slump she's in.

After that, they decide to divide the group to three, working their own tasks separately. She ends-up together with Eli and the scowling Nico. She doesn't really like the arrangements, but what could she do?

Eli is not a problem. The ever reliable—former—president with good head on her shoulder is a pleasant companion. However, Nico is another story. The shorter girl isn't good at supporting other. She has too much ego to do that. And like always, she's as distracting as ever.

Whether she grumbles, or just sits there doing nothing, she bothered her, making her unable to concentrates properly.

Maki doesn't really know the reason why.

And she reckons it's not important to know.

She has more urgent task to be completed than to think about something like that.

.

.

.

She wonders why Nico likes to provokes her much. She acts like a jealous brat, and making face at her in displeasure whenever she wants. Maki doesn't even know what's she did to switch the trigger of emotion from the older girl. She just does whatever suits her, irrationally, like a kid when they wanted their mother to buy them the toys.

But she says something good once in a while. When she stops her childish behavior, and does her part as the older student properly.

"Songs are always, no matter what, for everyone, you know."

Maki doesn't really know how to react when she's like that. Like when she's passionate, or angry, or being serious.

However, maybe… maybe… she could depend on her senior sometimes, once in a while, too.

That's what she thinks when they share the sweet potatoes, that night.

.

.

.

Maki doesn't want to admit it. But Nico is like her one own Muse. After their talk in front of campfire that night, she feels inspired all of sudden. The notes come easily, and the melodies just mixed up together nicely without she thinks.

She feels happy.

Listening to the music.

Playing the piano.

Expressing her emotions freely, like flying high to the sky.

It's blissful.

Really.

And when Kotori and Umi come to join her that early morning, she knows their works are done.

.

.

.

Actually, maybe there was something else that she thought, but she doesn't want to ponder about it too much. At least, for now, she's happy with their current relationship. _Because Nico-chan is an idiot_. Stubborn as rock. Annoyingly proud. And childish like an elementary school kid.

She doesn't like her at all. Although she admits she enjoys her company sometimes. Yes. Sometimes.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the review! It's really help me reading your suggestions. And well... because I don't remember who's said what(and my internet sucks, it makes me lazy to check)... I just reply them in general. This fic will contain romance, but because I'm the type of person who can't write romance clearly, so yeah... it'll be subtle, borderline friendship.

Well, two more chapters to go.

Ah. Almost forgot, this chapter happen before and in the middle of chapter 2. I think you already know that, though. Okay. See you later.

And please review :3


End file.
